


twenty six/four

by toxica939



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: “There's a party tonight, no?” Eliott's asking, cracking two bottles open and handing him one. He watches Eliott take two long, measured swallows, Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat.“Emma's, I think,” Lucas says, dragging his eyes away. “Did you want to go?”Eliott shrugs. “If you do.”Lucas shakes his head. “I'd rather just stay here,” he says. “With you.”ORWhat did Lucas and Eliott get up to tonight?





	twenty six/four

He hustles Eliott through the door, eager to get inside where it's warm, let the tips of his ears and nose thaw.

“It's not even cold,” Eliott's saying, stripping out of his layers in mouthwatering stretches, shoes kicked off across the floor.

Lucas rolls his eyes, not everyone runs at a temperature approaching the surface of the sun, some people feel the chill. It's perfectly normal to-

“Do you want a beer?” Eliott asks, wandering off as though he couldn't tell Lucas was working up to a decent comeback.

Lucas pulls a face behind his back and trails after him.

He sits on the counter top while Eliott rummages through the fridge, arms wrapped around himself. He likes Eliott's place, it feels emptier than his own, but it has all the creaks and echoes of somewhere lived in. It's calm too, quiet. And it has Eliott.

“There's a party tonight, no?” Eliott's asking, cracking two bottles open and handing him one. He watches Eliott take two long, measured swallows, Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

“Emma's, I think,” Lucas says, dragging his eyes away. “Did you want to go?”

Eliott shrugs. “If you do.”

Lucas shakes his head. “I'd rather just stay here,” he says. “With you.”

Eliott smiles, and his gaze settles over Lucas like a weight. It makes his heart pitter patter and his blood slow, turns the air to syrup. Lucas wonders, sometimes, if it'll always be like this, if Eliott's eyes on him will always make his skin prickle like there's a charge in the air. He sort of hopes not.

By the time Eliott steps in between his knees Lucas is already reaching for him; hand on the back of his neck and lips parted.

“My parent's are gone all weekend,” Eliott says, right into his mouth, as though Lucas might have forgotten.

Lucas gives him another kiss, arms twining around Eliott's neck. “You said. I could stay, if you wanted?”

“I want,” Eliott tells him. The lack of hesitation is gratifying.

“You better order in then, I'm not eating your cooking.”

Eliott holds him at arms length, mouth a wide o. “I can make sandwiches!”

“Sandwiches!” Lucas laughs. “You think I put out for sandwiches?”

Eliott takes his face in his hands, grinning. “There's also beer,” he points out, moving back in.

“Oh, well if there's also beer,” Lucas murmurs, mocking, but he lets Eliott kiss him quiet anyway.

Teasing can wait.

:::

Whatever the movie playing is called, Lucas forgot it's name about ten minutes after Eliott put it on. It's not even that it's awful, although he lost track of the plot almost immediately and all of the women in it look the same to him, it's just that he's distracted.

Eliott's slumped down on the couch, head tipped back, eyes slitted. He's got Lucas' head in his lap, hand sinking thorough his hair to scratch across Lucas' scalp. It's making him jittery, eyes closing to spring open again, hands clammy.

He tips his head back to stare up the column of Eliott's throat, the point of his chin, eyes flashing blue and white with the TV glare. He knows the shadow of Eliott's jaw would be rough under his tongue, knows where it softens, knows where the skin is thin and hot, which places will make Eliott hiss if Lucas tests his teeth on them.

Fuck it.

He rolls, turns his back on the flickering TV and the dirty plates littering the coffee table. It pushes his face against Eliott's stomach, firm and warm under the soft t shirt he's wearing.

Eliott glances down, fingers tickling behind Lucas' ear. “Okay?”

Lucas nods, doesn't give himself time to think about it too much before he's elbowing up to sitting. He gets Eliott's jeans open, swallows him down right there, while Eliott gasps and hovers his hands in the air like he's afraid to touch.

He says, _shit_ and _fuck_ and _oh, oh god, Lucas. Lucas,_ and Lucas sucks and sucks, until his jaw aches and his lips are numb and his brain is staggeringly, blissfully silent.

After, he wipes his buzzing mouth dry with the back of his hand, feels red in the face when that makes Eliott groan, pained.

He never does find out what the movie was called.

:::

They only make it to the bed, because Eliott insists, pushes and pulls Lucas down the hallway with eager hands, mouth fastened wet and scaling to the place where Lucas' shoulder meets his neck.

Lucas ends up face down in Eliott's rumpled sheets. He turns his gasping mouth into the pillows when Eliott licks him open, breath caught high and whining in his throat. Eliott catches him by the hips and holds him down.

He comes with Eliott's forehead pressed tight to the back of his neck, Eliott moaning in his ear with every sharp curl of his hips. Lucas has to turn his head, muffle his shout on his own knuckles when the edge rises up to meet him. His lungs are burning with it, like he could shout the place down if he let himself.

:::

“Get back in,” Eliott's saying. He's barely more than a pink blur behind the shower screen, twisting while he soaps up.

Lucas ignores him, like he did the first four times, keeps brushing his teeth. Eliott has the water cranked up to scalding and Lucas had stuck it out as long as he could, kissed Eliott back against the tiles, hands sliding on wet skin and up into his hair. And now he feels raw; aching in all the nice ways, skin scuffed and tender from the push and pull of the two of them.

He blinks sleepily at his own reflection, exhaustion is about to close over his head like a wave, he can feel it coming; too many late nights studying, trying to squeeze in a social life, trying to stay afloat.

Climbing into Eliott's bed pulls a groan from him, and he settles on his side, covers held tightly under his chin while he lets it take his weight.

He's half asleep when Eliott eases in behind him; a whoosh of cold air when the blankets lift and then the glorious, blistering heat of him all up against Lucas' back.

Lucas sinks back into him. “Love you,” he says, thinks he says, as he's drifting.

Eliott's arm tightens and his mouth moves, where it's tucked against Lucas' neck, but he doesn't hear the words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm perfectshadeof on tumblr if you want to say hi


End file.
